


The Maze Runner (Twice as awesome. Just saying.)

by MyNameIsGeorge, Steeeeee



Series: Golden Emisary Series [1]
Category: His Dark Materials, the maze runner
Genre: I mean, I swear, Just basically the same thing as the books, Multi, Other, There will be cookies and rainbows for everyone, Thomas' dæmon is cool, and Minho's is the same sex as him, and Newt's is awesome, and annoying, but everyone loves them anyways, don't kill us plz, dæmons man, except they have dæmons, it will be a good fic, it's tmr and dæmons, okay, who could resist that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsGeorge/pseuds/MyNameIsGeorge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steeeeee/pseuds/Steeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is basically just the same story, except they have dæmons.<br/>Which is cute, and awesome, and funny, and everything you can ever wish for<br/>(◡‿◡✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Stee: Hello! ^^ A friend and I will be writing a crossover, and we have already thought of everyone's dæmons, so we just wanted to share it with you. First chapter will probably be published next week, or so. Please don't bully us if you don't like this.  
> Also, if you have any suggestions about anything, fell free to tell us.  
> Thanks if you read this, by the way.  
> Nutella and cookies for you.

Prologue:

First of all, the dæmons.

Thomas-Kaylie "Lee". Ocelot, female. 

Alby-Malaya "Maya". Black Wolf, female.

Newt-Laela "Lea". Fennec Fox, female.

Chuck-Camelai "Cam". Patagonian Mara, female.

Minho-Caiden "Key". Lynx Rufus, male.

Teresa-Kalidon "Kali". Golden Eagle, male.

Gally-Skylee "Sky". Nebulous Panther, female.

Ben-Deirdre "Day". Raven/Crow, female.

Frypan-Keely "Lay". Ferret, female.

Jeff-Moira "Ry". Linnet Bird, female.

Zart-Lebeau "Liv". Meadowlark Bird, female.

That's about al we've got so far.  
First chapter gets published next week.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter one!!   
> I know, it's a bit [really] short, but we swear to update soon. We already have half the second chapter ^^  
> Enjoy, and please, please, please, don't kill us.   
> Also, if you've got any ideas, feel free to tell us!  
> , Stee

Chapter 1  
Thomas woke up to complete darkness, slight movement, and a pair of eyes looking at him.  
“Are you okay?” A female voice asked, and he immediately calmed down. “I think you had a panic attack. You fainted.” The voice spoke again as Thomas got used to the darkness, letting him see the faint silhouette of his dæmon, an ocelot, tilt its head  
“Yeah, fine.” Thomas answered, scratching the back of his head and feeling the warm body of his dæmon settling by his side.  
“Do you remember anything, Lee?” He heard his own voice breaking through the darkness.  
“No.” She answered. “You know, just our names and simple stuff, but no. Nothing important.” She answered as Thomas caressed her fur, calming them both down right before the movement stopped abruptly, triggering nervousness and despair in both of them again.  
“What’s happening?” He asked, holding her to his chest protectively, and felt her shake her head in response, right before light came bursting from above, flooding the small space and blinding Thomas.  
Then, a choir of voices could be heard, making a wave of curiosity and fear flow through both of them as Thomas buried his face in Kaylie’s fur.  
He didn’t even listen to all the stuff the voices were saying, until Kaylie called him.  
“Tom.” She said, her voice tone suggesting he should put attention to something. So he looked up, just to see a rope hanging in front of him.   
He let go of Kaylie and stepped on the knot that was at the end of the rope, before taking her back in his arms and holding onto the rope, that started moving upwards until they were lying on dirt.  
“Nice to meet ya, Shank” A boy said. “Welcome to the Glade.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Free space for George to fill.*


End file.
